Magic Hope
by HikaruSakura
Summary: CCS gang are back and there is this new power were there are new clow cards and there is this girl who could be thr villen R
1. Default Chapter

Magic hope.  
  
It was a sunny morning in at Tomoeda elementary school. It was a Thursday Sakura had Cheerleading and Tomoyo had Singing practices. "So Sakura I will see you after school when you are done your practices." Said Tomoyo "Yha it shouldn't be too long to day." "If only didn't have to sing to day.." "But I thought you loved to practices with the rest of the choir?" "I do it's just." "Yes?"  
  
"I would love to get you on my camera and since all of the clow cards are caught and turned into the new from. You can't really were my costumes and can't recorded you wearing them." Then Sakura fell backwards (anime style) "What do you mean with clow card Tomoyo -Chan?" asked Chiharu "Eh it's a new GAME!" Said Sakura "I never heard of it. Is it fun?" Naoko "Eh Yha I played it in Hong Cong but it's not here so I can't play it any more."  
  
Then Sakura was trying to pout so Naoko and Chiharu wouldn't ask more about the Clow Cards "Well we better get going or we will be late." Said Tomoyo "Yha see you in a little bit Tomoyo!" said Sakura as she was walking away with Chiharu and Naoko. "Oh Sakura I am sure you would like to go back to Hong Cong to see him." mumbled Tomoyo Then Tomoyo went to the Choir room. In Hong Cong  
  
"SYOARAN!" Scremed Maylin "I don't want you to go!" then Maylin started to cry. "Maylin." "I must go back to Japan cause I feel an evil and so dose my mother." "But.." Then she looked into his face. "Yes you must go back in case SHE doesn't know." Then Maylin walked away. "Man I can't belive she still hate Sakura." Then Syaoran on the Plane.  
  
* In Tokyo * It has been about 3 hours since practices was over Sakura and Tomoyo took a walk in the shrine were Mrs. Kaio lived before she left. "Sakura even with every one gone it really never gets lonely." "Yha but I miss th-" "I feel a presents something Evil is here!"  
  
  
  
I know a rotten place to end but no one reads my other fanfic's so I am going to take some time off them and work on this but my Rayearth will still be worked on as often as it has been now. I hope u like the story so far. 


	2. The light that is part of dark

Magic Hope.  
  
"What do you mean Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with worry. "Sakura." "Don't worry I will be fine!" Then Sakura pulled out a key. Then she said some words (sorry I don't know what they are) Then the key turned into a staff. "Uh Sakura.."  
  
"What Tomoyo?" asked Sakura as she looked at her best friend. "Could you were my costume I had made for a while?" Then Sakura fell back words. Five minutes later. "Uh don't you think this is a little strange for the woods?" asked Sakura her outfit was a Sailor suit (like from sailor moon ^^;) only it had wings. "What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo as she put her hand on her face.  
  
Then all of a sudden you could her a crash sound. "What was that!?" asked Sakura "I'll call Kiro while you go find out." Said Tomoyo. "Ok." Then Sakura pulled her deck of Sakura cards. " I don't think I should use the Fly card I could get hurt in the woods." Then she pulled the Jump card.  
  
"Jump card lend me your powers.JUMP!" Then little wing were on her boots and she jumped in to the woods trying to find what this feeling was." "Come on Kiro please pick up." Said Tomoyo.  
  
* at Sakura's house * "NOOOOOOOO I can't belive I lose to this game again!" mooned Kiro Ring. Ring "Huh?"  
  
Then Kiro answered the cell phone. "Yes."  
  
"Kiro it's Tomoyo please come to the Shrine. Sakura says she feels a pence's here!" "WHAT NOT AGAIN!"  
  
Than Kiro flew out of Sakura's bedroom window. * In the woods * "I haven't found anything that looks different." Said Sakura. She stopped in a clearing seeing if she could find the prences again. "Man I can't feel it any were." Then there was a glow behind Sakura. "What."  
  
"Are you the one that can save this world?" asked the light "Huh what do you mean!"  
  
"I am the light that calls the dark I am the one that may bring peace to this world if you give me the clow cards."  
  
"What how do you know about them!" "Sakura look out!" said a familiar voice. Then a monster cam out of the bush and was charging at her. "What is that?" asked Sakura.  
  
~Hey every one sorry I am not going to finish what happens right now I am kind of tired since I have been waching 16 hours strait of a new anime called Escaflowne and I might start a fan fic on it soon so stay tuned my anime lovers!~ 


	3. Fix and Break

Magic Hope  
  
Than the monster came into a clear view. It was a woman (-.-;) she had pale blue skin and she looked like a broken piece of glass for her hair. "Hello I am finely free from that card it is time for pay back!" "I agree sister." This girl looked like the other one except she didn't have hair that looked like broken glass. "Uh who are you?" asked Sakura "Oh what a cute little girl. I am Fix little one." *Sweat drop* For Sakura "And I am break." "Fix? Break?" "Gees kid you acted like you never seen a clow Card." Said Break "What you are a Clow card!?" "Ah so you have seen them." Said Break with a sneer. "Oh Break be nice!" said Fix as she hit her sister on the back of the head. Then all of a sudden there were three of them two breaks and one fix's. "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" scremed Sakura "Fix would you stop doing that now." Than the created break was gone. "Well we better find Clow and make him pay for what he did to us." Said Fix "Yes but we better get rid of this girl." Said Break. "You wont be doing anything you are going to be re sealed and stay as Clow wanted." Said Cerberus "Why dose the garden protect this little girl?" asked Fix "She is the owner of the Sakura cards." "Sakura cards they couldn't be the one in the same!" stated Break "Sakura it is your job to reseal these girls to the card they were." "Card but there are two of them?" "They are one card Sakura." Said Cerberus. "I see." "If you are the true Card Captor then we will test you before you seal us so you know our true power." "True power?" "FOOLS CLOW WANTED YOU TO STAY SEALED SO YOUR DANGER WOULD NOT REFLECTE THIS WORLD!" "Cero don't worry I feel like I can do this." Said Sakura "All right then let's see what you got!" Then Break touched the ground and right under Sakura's feet was tearing apart. "Sakura use one of the cards to stop them!" "Right." Sakura: Ok I need to trap them in something that won't break or will be able to make a copy of itself. "Watery Fiery come to my star staff and form a binding chain!" Then the Watery and Fiery card's powers formed a binding chain around Break and Fix. "Err let us go!" scremed Fix and Break. "Return to the shape you were met to be in CLOW CARD!" Then they turned to a pale Wight and were in their card form once more. "I did it!" "Great job Sakura." Said Tomoyo. "Yes you should do fine." Said Cero "Uh when I was talking to something out here right before I met Fix and Break some one told me to look out was it one of you?" "No Cero was with me when that light disappeared." "Then who?"  
  
"It was I Sakura." Then Sakura turned around and there was Syaoran "SYAORAN!" screamed Sakura  
  
~Well what did u think I am sorry for the wait I will have chap 4 up soon I promises thanks for the reviews!~ 


End file.
